Deception
by movieholic
Summary: With his quickie prayer sent, Logan brought his knee up and caught Goren directly. The bear of a man went down hard, and Mike had to admit that the man could keep a cool expression, even when kneed in the balls.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** My first CI story. _Italics are for thoughts._

**Ships:** Logan/Holly-Kathleen. Goren/Eames FRIENDSHIP.

**Summary: **Holly/Kathleen is alive, and both she and Marvin have moved in with Mike. However, a certain someone from Holly/Kathleen's past doesn't seem to like this new arrangement.

* * *

_So we begin..._

A spicy aroma of sauce greeted Detective Mike Logan upon entering his apartment. Inhaling deeply as he loosened his tie, he tossed his leather jacket on the couch and called out, "Holly? You in here?" Without a response to indicate that she was, he listened for signs of movement. He nodded with a satisfied smile when he heard the running water in his bathroom.

Mike took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of a kitchen chair, before reaching into the fridge and nabbing two beers. Popping the cap off his own, he leaned against the counter and eyed the simmering red sauce on the stove. "Holly? You almost done, Bud?"

"Mike? That you?" he heard her call out. "Be right out!"

He smiled and took a sip of his drink, before kneeling down and greeting an excited Marvin. "Hiya, Marvin! How'ya doing boy? Huh? How's my big boy?" Marvin proceeded to roll over onto his back and exposed his brown belly to Mike. Laughing, Mike rubbed the dog's stomach vigorously. "Good boy," he cooed as well as he could, considering the fact that he didn't want Holly to hear him babying the dog.

"Mike," a voice scoffed from the doorway, causing the man to jump. Looking up sheepishly, he stood and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Wha-wow." He blinked hard. "Wow, you look stunning." His eyes roamed over his girlfriend's body, taking in her flowing dark hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"You like it? Not too much?" she sounded genuinely unsure of herself. Looking down at her sleek black dress, she sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "I over did it, didn't I?"

Throwing his head back, Mike emitted a deep laugh. He held out a hand, and she took it with a perplexed expression. Burying his head in her neck, he nipped it and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, Bud."

Embarrassed by his obvious desire, smoldering in his hazel eyes, she pulled back and cleared her throat. Pushing Marvin to the side gently, she motioned towards the stove. "I, uh, I made spaghetti and sauce. I figured you'd be hungry after work-"

"It's perfect," he stated before taking another pull of his beer. Handing the one on the counter to her, he added, "You're perfect."

Laughing softly, she accepted the beer and compliment with a breathy, "Thank you."

Mike leaned as close as he could without touching her and whispered, "No problem, Bud," before pulling away with a wink. He chuckled as her cheeks turned pink as he took another sip of beer. Looking down at Marvin, he playfully growled and asked the canine, "You wanna go out? Huh-" the dog barked sharply, resisting the urge to jump on Mike's legs, "You wanna go out, Marvin?"

Placing his beer on the counter, he pecked Holly on the cheek and told her he'd be back soon. Grabbing the dog's leash off of hook, he grinned at her before leaving the apartment. Once he found himself in the hall outside of his apartment room, the grin was wiped off. The dog had plans, and Mike found no pleasure in indulging the active animal. "Slow down, Marv," he muttered, as the dog jerked him down the hall and down the stairs.

Once outside, the dog settled himself over a brown patch of grass and began relieving himself. Mike shivered and wished he had grabbed his coat in the way out. "Come on, boy," he urged the dog, "Hurry up."

"Marv? Marvin? Is that you boy?" a male voice called out, and the dog looked up with perked ears. Recognition of the man seemed to be a trigger for bad memories for Marvin, because he immediately began growling and attempting to jump on the man. "Whoa! Marvin, it's me!"

Mike yanked on the leash, and managed to settle Marvin. Looking up, he saw the slightly smaller man eying him up and down. "Who are you?"

The man smirked, "Who am I? I should be asking who you are, seeing as you're with my dog."

"Your dog? I don't think so pal."

"Yeah? Who do you think you are, telling me that's not my dog?" the man stepped forward menacingly. "Where's Kathleen? You sleeping with my wife?"

Marvin sensed the anger and began growling again. Mike shushed the dog before shaking his head. "I don't know a Kathleen, and this isn't your dog. It's my girlfriend's. So back the _fuck_ off," he punctuated this with a small push on the man's shoulder, "And get out of here."

The man laughed and shook his head, as if the face that Mike pushed him was a funny thing. "No one lays a hand on Julian Shaw. You better watch it, don't mess with me-"

"Or what?" snapped Mike, pulling his badge out of his pocket and waving it front of his face. "You'll call the cops? Please," he laughed dryly, "Get going."

Nodding and biting his lip, the dark haired man took a few steps back. Pointing his hand at Mike's chest, he acted out shooting a gun. With a smirk, he took off down the dark street before Mike could say anything else.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Mike finally pulled himself from underneath Holly's arm. He wrapped a sheet around his naked form as he rummaged around the floor of his bedroom for a pair of boxers. Finding some, he placed them on as he watched Holly sleep. Her prone body rose and fell in a steady rhythm, her exposed back shivering as the cool night air skated across it. Mike placed the sheet over her, tucking it in securely as she slept on deeply.

The gun motion of the man he had run into bothered Mike as he padded out of the room. _Marvin knew him..._he thought as he found himself in the kitchen. _He claims to be married to a Kathleen Shaw, who is the supposed owner of Marvin._ Rummaging in the fridge, he pulled a carton of orange juice. He drained the last of the juice as his mind raced with different theories. _Who the hell do I think I am? Goren?_

With an audible laugh, he placed the now empty carton in the sink and scratched the back of his head. The name of the "Golden Team's" head case suddenly gave Mike an idea. He found himself at his laptop, a "house warming" gift from Holly, when she first moved into his place. Mike was sure he should have been giving her a present, instead of her him. She was, afterall, the one moving in. However, she shrugged and and smiled sweetly as she told him, "So? It's a gift. Shut up and enjoy it."

Mike smiled at the memory as he found what he was looking for. Typing as quickly as he could for someone not adept to recent technology, he emailed the man he came to accept. Not as a close friend or anything of that nature. He just accepted him.

TO: freud27_yahoomail_com

FROM: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: Question...

Please tell me that you're not trying to pass off as a 27 year old there, Freud.

******

TO: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

FROM: freud27_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: RE: Question...

Was that your question, Detective Logan? No, I'm not trying to pass off as a twenty-seven year old. And my name isn't Freud, although I'm sure you knew that already. The "freud" part of my email address is to represent my love of fine arts, specifically Lucien Freud. The "twenty-seven" part is to represent the number of arrests and convictions I had managed to achieve during my time in Narcotics. Care to ask me your real question, Detective?

******

TO: freud27_yahoomail_com

FROM: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: RE: RE: Question...

Thanks for that Goren, I was dying to know the origins of your email address parts, but you managed to stifle my curiosity. Anyway, listen, I wanted to know if you could vet someone for me. A Kathleen Shaw, and a Julian Shaw. I have my reasons for not doing it at home, so please don't waste web space by asking me why, okay?

******

TO: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

FROM: freud27_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: Question...

Do I get to ask why you chose me to do it? Or furthermore why anyone, even yourself, has to do it in the first place? I'll do it. Don't have anything else going on. Get back to you as soon as I can with the results. In person?

******

TO: freud27_yahoomail_com

FROM: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: RE RE: RE: RE: Question...

Very funny.

Until further notice, in person is fine. By the way, keep this on the QT, will ya?

******

TO: sinnerman2_yahoomail_com

FROM: freud27_yahoomail_com

SUBJECT: RE RE: RE: RE: RE: Question...

Of course. Have a good night, Logan.

******

With a sigh, Logan exited the Internet and gently closed the lid to his laptop. Goren had a way of exhausting him with his wordy...words. He used long ones, big ones, and simple ones all so fast or so slow that he made you feel like you needed to catch up either way. Grinding the heel of his palms into his eyes, he yawned and shook his head.

Casting a look at the sleeping form of Marvin, on his couch and beloved jacket, he sighed and went back to his room. Getting into bed as carefully as he could, he realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. The little gesture from Julian Shaw and the conviction he put into it made Mike shiver involuntarily. _Sleep is overrated anyway.

* * *

_

**TBC...**

**Review...**

**PLEASE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As the first rays of sunlight peeked from behind the curtains, Mike roused and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and ran a hand over his face, and through his moussed hair. The other arm was pinned underneath Holly's sleeping form. He wiggled it, desperately wanting a shower and fresh cup of coffee.

"Mike?"

Mike froze. Speaking quietly, he asked, "Did I wake you?"

Holly, who had been facing the other direction, shook her head and turned to face him. "No." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

Unable to see his clock on the nightstand from where he lay, Mike shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe you should go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in a half hour or so, okay Bud?"

Nodding silently, she rolled off his now numb arm and onto her stomach. Within seconds, her breath evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. Shaking his head at how easily she did that, Mike carefully threw his long legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. Rubbing a hand over his stiff neck, he glanced over at the clock.

_6:30_, _damn_.

Pushing himself off the bed, he nearly stumbled over a pair of jeans he had thrown on the floor carelessly. As he pulled them on, he watched Holly sleep. With a small smile, he tiptoed over and brushed a lock of brown hair off of her forehead. Turning away, he scratched his head and tried to remember what day it was.

_I need to meet with Goren._

Mike mentally cursed himself for nearly forgetting. He glanced once more at Holly and the clock, before making his way into the bathroom to prepare for the day. He had a feeling it would be a long one.

* * *

Pulling off Marvin's hair off his suit jacket, Mike made his way into the Major Case bullpen. He suddenly felt as if he were making a lot of noise as he made his way to his desk, being tall had it's disadvantages. Shaking off the self conscious thought, he carefully placed his piping hot coffee on his desk, and pulled the chair back.

"Logan?" the voice was soft, and deep. Mike's head swiveled to face the large form of Robert Goren.

Smirking, Logan took his seat. "Jeez, Goren. How can someone as tall as yourself make virtually no noise?"

Goren smiled in a friendly manner, shifting his feet as he stood before Mike, towering high above him. Mike eyed the manila folders underneath Goren's arm. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he pointed them out.

"Oh, yeah. These-" Goren jostled his binder and the folders in his hands, nearly losing the contents of both on the floor. "Came in today," he handed them to Mike with a proud smile.

Mike raised his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively, accepting the folders. "That was quick."

Once more, Goren seemed shy. He shrugged casually and waved a hand in the air, "A friend owed me uh, a-uh favor." As Mike opened the first folder, Goren stepped in close and easily leaned over his shoulder. Reaching from behind, Goren pointed at the paper Mike was looking at. "Kathleen Shaw, a-um wanna-be singer from Chicago. Had an abusive ex-husband, so she," once more his hand was trying to express his thoughts, "She moved," he finished.

Mike just grunted in response as his hazel eyes poured over the paper in front of him. It was all there, this was her. This was Holly. Goren's fast, yet soft, talking seemed to cease as Logan fastened onto the facts he knew. Holly was really Kathleen. Julian was really her ex-husband. Her ex-husband threatened him. And he had an abusive, violent record.

_Fucking great._

"Uh, Logan? You okay?" Goren's voice broke into Logan's thoughts. He looked up in confusion to see Goren's face a few inches away, concerned.

"Yeah," Mike shook his head and swallowed, "Uh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Goren. For-" he motioned to the folders, "Thanks."

Pulling back a little, Goren studied Mike's face with his intensely dark eyes. They roamed over his face quickly, as if they were scanning Logan's expression and sending a message to Goren's large brain. Although Mike felt as though Goren was studying him forever, it only lasted a second. Pulling away completely and standing to his full height, Goren nodded and tapped his binder against his thigh. "Okay," he tilted his head to the side. He gestured with his right hand as he asked once more, "You sure? That you're, you know, okay?"

"I'm fine, Goren, _sheesh_." Mike gave the other man an easy smile. Goren mirrored the expression and turned on his heel, ambling away in his silent yet imposing stroll. Worrying his bottom lip with is teeth, Mike turned to face the open folders on his desk. He sighed heavily and ran both hands over his face, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk.

Risking a look at his watch, Logan groaned in frustration. It was going to be an extremely long day. However, the plus side was that he may be able to figure out a way to approach Holly/Kathleen on his new findings.

Closing the folders, he looked up to see the freckled face of his partner, Megan Wheeler. "Wheeler," he greeted, and from her expression he knew that he didn't sound extremely friendly that morning. As if he ever did.

"Logan," she returned, pulling off her jacket and wool cap. She motioned towards the folders on his desk. "What are those?"

Pulling them off his desk quickly, and shoving them into a drawer, he shook his head. "Nothing relevant to any of our cases. It's," he paused, "Personal."

From he way he uncharacteristically wouldn't meet her eyes, she felt he was telling the truth. She nodded and shrugged as she sat down. "Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Mike gave her a smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, but it reassured her for the time being. "Of course, Wheeler."

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Logan wasted no time in hurrying home. Once inside, he loosened his tie and tossed the manila folders down on the coffee table. Making a beeline for the fridge, he nearly tripped over a startled Marvin. He swore as the dog began barking in confusion.

"Marvin, dammit…shh! Shh, Marv, come on…shh," Mike leaned down and proceeded to rub behind the dog's perked ears. Marvin relaxed and begin panting, a crooked smile on his face. "Good boy, good dog, now go lay down." He stood and watched as the dog immediately stopped panting and cocked his head to the side. "Go, shoo."

As if he half understood, Marvin trotted away, before stopping to look back. Mike shrugged, and gave the dog a thumb's up. "Close enough, boy." And as if Logan told him to lie down, Marvin threw himself to the floor and curled up to lazily watch Mike enter the kitchen.

With a sigh, Mike tugged open the fridge and quickly retrieved a bottle of beer. Quickly discarding his jacket, and the cap to the beer, he settled on the couch in the other room and brought his feet up to the small table before him. Taking a long chug, he sloppily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a soft burp.

"I've had a hell of day, Marv." He called out to the dog, which watched him from where he lay. "Yep, I sure did." Taking another pull from the bottle, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "What am I going to do…?" he groaned at the ceiling, passing a hand over his haggard face.

Mike now knew the truth about Holly, or Kathleen. He knew all about Julian, and his past, both of their pasts. The question now was; what was he going to do about it? He took another sip, and sent a brief thank you to whoever was listening in on his thoughts that Kathleen was not home when he arrived. Then he would _really_ not know what to do. Glancing at his watch, he groaned at the time.

"I need help," he moaned aloud, leaning forward to set the beer on the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes profusely with the palms of his hands, grinding them as hard as he would rub a magic lamp for a genie. "I could really use a genie," he stated, before a crooked smile appeared on his face from the ridiculous thought. _Too much time around Goren._

Mike started when the couch bowed underneath the weight of Marvin, who had sneakily jumped onto the couch beside him. Instead of giving the animal grief for being on the furniture, he placed a hand on his head and methodically petted him. Marvin yawned and once more threw himself down, this time half his body on Logan's lap. Mike rolled his eyes and decided to not to protest, either way he would still have dog fur all over his pants.

"Thanks," he claimed sarcastically, but never broke from his petting. As if in welcome, Marvin snuffled and licked the inside of Mike's thigh, thoroughly wetting the fabric. Jumping from the contact, Mike tapped Marvin on the head and snapped, "Hey! Watch it buddy!"

A soft laugh caused Mike to nearly leave his skin, and he turned his head to find the source of the sound. _Her. She's here…_ he groaned in his mind. Looking up, he met a pair of light blue eyes, twinkling with amusement.

"Hiya Bud," Mike whispered, uncomfortable and unsure of how he should continue to act around her, now knowing the real truth concerning her past.

Kathleen leaned down and pecked him on the lips, brushing her hair over his face. He shuddered from the ticklish sensation, and she laughed again. Coming around the couch, she settled herself on his left thigh, the one unoccupied by a large, sleeping dog. Kathleen wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him once more, although she lingered for a few seconds longer. "Hiya Mike. How was your day?"

Mike bit his bottom lip, and avoided meeting her eyes. "It was, uh, it was you know, the same." He made a face, as if she knew what "the same" was. However, she didn't seem to buy into his act.

Pulling away, she gave him a worried and confused look. "What's eating at you? You never say "uh," it's Goren's department. You never say it unless you're lying...and we both know you're a terrible liar, Mike." Now her expression was becoming stern.

"Well, you uh know," he mentally cursed himself, but managed to hide the physical wince. "It was the same, I mean," he was trying a new tactic, "How would you feel if you saw a new dead body every other day?" Chewing the inside of his cheek, he hoped that she bought his lousy cover up story. He couldn't approach her on the Shaw subject yet, not just yet.

Eyeing him with a steely blue eye, she finally sighed and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. I forgot that you say "uh" when you've had a long day at work too." She smiled in a manner that suggested she was joking. He returned it, with half her enthusiasm. Running a hand through his dark hair, mussing it up, she placed a kiss on his forehead and sighed. Pressing her cheek where she had just kissed it, she whispered, "Are we okay?"

Fighting the urge to call her on the facts, he took a deep breath and tried to ease the tension coursing through his body. He nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, Bud, we're peachy keen."

Pulling back quickly, a grin on her face that made her look twenty years younger, she announced, "I almost forgot! I made dinner, pork and sauerkraut with peach cobbler for dessert." She gave him a proud smile, and he once more returned it with a sense of hesitancy.

"Sounds delicious," he took a big whiff of the air, and sure enough, the scent of dinner and dessert was strong. "Smells great too, Bud."

A small frown settled on Kathleen's pretty face, however it did nothing to mar it. Cupping Mike's face in her hands, she met his hazel-green eyes and asked, "You okay?" And to his nod, she added, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he responded, removing her hands from his face gently as he nodded.

"You're over nodding," she accused, nearly pointing a finger in his face. "Mikey…" she warned.

"_Over nodding_?" he scoffed, although he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. When people used to call him Mikey, it was out of friendship. When she did, it was when one was either angry or hurt. Much like when Eames called Goren by his nickname, Bobby. "Listen, Hol-" he cut himself off short by accident. From her queer expression, he decided he needed to quickly check himself. "Holly, hon, listen. It's been a long day, I told you that already. I'm tired, you know? You understand, right?"

Kathleen sighed heavily, "I'm sorry," she placed one last kiss on his cheek before slipping off his lap. He missed the warmth, and weight, but ignored it. "I guess that means you're not hungry?"

Pulling himself off the couch, much to Marvin's dislike, he nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Bud. It smells amazing, but I just don't have an appetite right now."

"Something must be really, really wrong then." From his confused expression, she quickly added with a sad smile, "Mike Logan without an appetite?"

He laughed to ease her worries, "I know," he stepped up and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Just save me a large, hefty plate," he exaggerated with a waggle of his eyebrows and expansion of his arms, "For later, okay?"

"Sure, of course," she nearly giggled. He hugged her hesitantly, and she decided to ask him later why he was treating her like a stranger. As he started for the bedroom, she called out, "I love you, Mike."

He paused in the doorway, and nodded. Barely turning, and barely heard, he called back the same. Kathleen's face nearly fell, he had said it sure, but did he mean it? Turning to Marvin, who was watching the exchange with a casual manner, she threw her hands up in the air. "Huh, Marvin? What am I supposed to do, now?" In response Marvin yawned and lay his head back down on his paws to sleep.

With a hint of laughter in her tone, she petted his snout and thanked him. "Good idea, Marv. But I should wait till he falls asleep…and after I put away our dinner." With a sorrowful expression, she made her way into the kitchen. Several minutes later she emerged, wiping her hands on a paper towel. She pulled up short on her way to the door; she had caught a glimpse of something on the coffee table. Folders.

"I wonder if this is what has Mike all out of sorts," she said aloud, fingering the label-less folder on top. With a look towards the bedroom door, she pulled the folder of the table and settled next to Marvin with it. Upon opening it, she gasped sharply as she caught sight of a very familiar face. It was younger, and bruises littered it, but she knew it more than any other face.

It was her own.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review...I hate writing to no responses, it's a serious downer. **

**_So please, review._**

**I have a strong idea as to where this is all heading, and I can't wait to get there!**


	4. Chapter 4

Panic coursed through Kathleen's veins. Her breathing became rapid and shallow, and she couldn't stop herself from frequently making sure that the bedroom door didn't swing open and reveal a disgusted and angry Mike Logan.

"Oh God, Marvin…" she whispered, "OhGodOhGodOhGod…" she mumbled into his fur when she reached for his stoic comfort. "We need to go, we need to leave…"

Marvin whimpered in confusion as Kathleen began to pace erratically, having flown of the couch in near hysteria. She patted her lips, in dire need to pick up a bad habit she gave up long ago. "He knows, that means _he _knows…he's going to find me…he'll kill me, then Mike…Oh God…" she was struggling to breath around her words. "I need to leave. We need to leave!" She clamped a hand over her mouth and glanced at the bedroom door, still shut. Taking a few steadying breaths, she tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear against it. Catching the soft snoring emitting by Mike, she opened the door and quickly stepped in. Grabbing a large duffel bag, she stuffed as much clothing and personal items she could into it.

Escaping with a sigh, she grabbed Marvin's leash and whistled him over. He became excited, believing they were going to a walk. Kathleen sadly clipped the leash on and tugged him gently to the front door. She paused, pondering whether or not she should write a note. Shaking her head, she decided against. He would know. He was a detective after all.

Kathleen Shaw and Marvin slipped out into the dark hallway, a dim bulb their only light. Making their way down the stairs, they were followed by three shadows. Two of which belonged to Kathleen and Marvin.

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning with a jolt, his mouth dry. He opened and closed his mouth, working himself into a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that Kathleen's side of the bed was made. Upon closer inspection he realized it was never slept in. Mike tried to find a reason as to why she wouldn't sleep in the bed, she didn't really have one, but he sure did. Then he remembered.

"The damn folders!" he pulled the covers back roughly, nearly tripping over his own feet in an attempt to quickly leave the room. Flinging the door open, he caught sight of the open folder on the floor and the fact that Marvin did not greet him. There were no noises; he was alone. "Dammit," he swore softly and rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose before repeating the motion over his eye. "Dammit…"

He needed to find her, before Julian did. Grabbing the phone of the wall, he punched in the number for Captain Ross.

_"Captain Ross speaking."_

"Yeah Ross, it's Logan."

_"Logan,_" the way the name rolled of his boss's tongue suggested he ate something bitter,_ "What can I do for you?"_

"I need to take a day, maybe two."

_"Is this an emergency?"_

He paused, and furrowed his dark eyebrows; Julian could kill Kathleen, he already threatened him. "Yes, it's an emergency. K-Holly's missing. She took off with Marvin-" he cut himself off short when he can could have sworn Ross had laughed.

_"You know women, Logan, maybe she needed a break from you."_

Angered, Logan nearly punched a hole into the wall. "Listen, Ross! Her real name's Kathleen Shaw. She ran away from her abusive ex-husband, Julian Shaw…" he proceeded to explain as much as he could, as fast as he could, to his Captain.

_"Why don't I send another Detective to help you, and maybe a black and white to patrol?" _he truly sounded concerned, and that made Logan cringe internally.

"Thanks, Ross." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Before Ross could hang up, Logan quickly asked which detective he would be sending over, to which he casually replied, "Our resident Sherlock Holmes…Goren."

After the phone conversation, Logan decided to shower quickly and change into casual clothing. Not long after he had thrown on jeans and a white t-shirt, he had found himself nearly biting his nails while waiting on the couch. A soft knock on the front door interrupted his horrid daydreams.

"Uh, Logan?" the door opened slightly, casting a large shadow of the already huge man. "Logan?"

Mike opened the door the rest of the way, nearly causing Goren to fall on top of him. Goren's lips twitched into a lopsided smile as he brushed by Logan, stumbling forward from the momentum. Straitening up, he motioned towards the door in a sweeping motion. Logan nearly rolled his eyes when he caught sight of the worn, leather binder clutched in Goren's left hand as he walked by and into the hall.

"Where do you want to start?" Goren asked, as his head craned over Logan's shoulder, watching him lock the door. The latter man bumped into Goren as he turned back.

"Do you not know the meaning of the words, 'personal space'?" Mike growled, his green eyes smoldering as they met the inquisitive brown ones before him.

Stepping back quickly, Goren held up his hands with his palms facing toward Mike, in surrender. He seemed to be studying Logan's shoes like a scolded child, and Logan would have felt bad had it not been for the small smile on Goren's face.

Heaving a sigh, Logan answered both of the questions. "No." He pinched the bridge of his slightly hooked nose, and tried to think. "I have no idea where to start…" he opened his mouth as if to say more, but pulled up short. He wasn't that familiar with Bobby, and he didn't wish to tell him how he felt.

However, no words needed to be said. It was in Goren's nature to figure out things of all shapes and sizes. So it should not have come to any surprise to Mike when he looked up to see Goren's head tilted to the side, lips partially open and eyes half-lidded. Wagging a finger in Logan's direction, Goren made a point of looking at the ground as he stepped back, all the while wondering, "You're, you're _worried_ for her, aren't you?" When Logan's steely eyes darted to the side, Goren gave him a half smile. "You _are_-"

"So what!?" Mike snapped, his eyes fastening on the other man's boyish face. "What is this? Twenty questions? You interrogating me, Goren?" When he made that insinuation, his eyes flashed angrily and he jabbed a finger in Goren's face. "You are! Aren't you? That's why Ross sent you, you guys think I did something to Holly!"

Goren's face went from passive, to confused. He began shaking his head, holding his hands up in the air as Logan backed him up into a wall. Goren hated fights; he tried to avoid them at all costs. If he truly wanted to, he was sure he could take Logan out, despite the man's equally large stature. He opted for trying to relax and seem at ease, and pursed his lips as he tried to find a string of words in his brain that could form a sentence that wouldn't trigger a punch to his face.

"Logan, relax, okay? I'm trying to help you find Kathleen, and the longer you stand here and shout, the greater the uh, the chance that Julian," his voice was rising now, reaching into the hazy red anger in Mike's mind, "That Julian will find her and hurt her! I know his past as well as you do, Mike, and we both know that he could hurt her! Do you want that to happen, Mike? Huh?" The hurried, yet punctuated words accompanied by the use of his first name managed to bring Logan back to his senses. He pulled back, and released the hold he didn't realized he had on the other man's lapels.

Mike threw his head to the side, and stepped back far enough to allow Goren to smooth down the wrinkles in his suit. He tossed a hand in the air as the other found itself in his pocket. Rubbing his neck, he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Don't uh, don't worry about it," Goren interjected before Logan could speak, his top lip curling into another famous Goren smile. His lip pulled back further to reveal white, straight teeth. "Really, Logan, it's nothing. You're upset, I get it…why don't we-why don't we head out, huh? We might want to take your car though," he added as they made their way down the stairs, "There _is_ a reason why Eames likes to drive."

Mike would have smirked in response had Goren's words not bounced in his mind. Goren read the files; otherwise he wouldn't have known those things. Shaking his head angrily, he decided he would confront the other detective later on the matter. At the moment, he needed to find Kathleen before Julian did.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please, please review.**

**Hope to add another chapter soon, but please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again ignoring the anger in his gut, Logan glanced sideways at his fidgety passenger. Goren sat with his back ramrod straight, his long legs cramped in the small space before him. His head twisted in every which direction bonelessly, watching the city pass him by as if he were seeing it for the first time. Lying on his lap, his long fingers drumming a steady rhythm on top of it, was his trusty binder. Logan really rolled his eyes then.

"Do you ever sit still?" he demanded, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

Goren leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the headrest. Without looking at him, Logan knew that the man was smiling at the side of his head. "No, does it bother you?" He answered and asked without pause, causing Mike to give him an annoyed look.

"Yes, can you stop?" Logan answered and asked in the same manner as Goren, albeit mockingly. This caused the gentle giant to emit a soft, scoffing laugh.

Once more raising his hands in surrender, Goren gave Logan a gallant nod. "Sure, sure, if it bothers you." He folded his hands neatly, looking like a poised schoolboy.

"Are you mocking me?" Logan demanded, taking his eyes off the road to glare at Goren's posture.

Goren raised a brow and lifted up a corner of his lip in his half lazy, smile. "Why don't, why don't you keep your eyes on the road?"

In a near growl, Logan turned to face forward. After a several minutes of driving, and no sight of Kathleen or Marvin anywhere, Mike slumped back into his seat with a resigned sigh. Slamming his hands onto the dashboard, he swore. After a few moments of near silence, Goren's cell phone went off.

"Oh, uh…" he fumbled around in his large jacket until he produced the small, black object. Grinning, he held it up to show Logan. "I, uh, found it."

Sneering, Mike retorted, "Great, now _open_ it."

The grin seemingly melted away, leaving a pitiful look on Goren's face. Flipping the cell open, he answered with a dull but commanding, "Goren."

_"Hey, you find her yet?"_

"No, still looking."

_"Well maybe you oughta swing by here, I may have something."_

Goren shifted his large frame in the seat, moving the cell from his right ear to his left, making it more comfortable for himself. Logan's hawk eyes never strayed from him.

Before Goren could open his mouth to speak, the female voice interjected with a hint of humor,_ "And yes, Ross wishes to speak to Logan too." _He smiled in clear amusement. "Okay, we'll be uh, right in. Eames," he bid her farewell.

_"Goren," _the teasing note in her voice made the smile on his face widen as he ended the call. Turning to face Logan he told him that Ross needed to see him, and he needed to see Eames.

With a bitter shrug, Logan muttered, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Tossing his binder onto his desk, Goren ambled over to the opposite side and rested his elbows next to Eames' small frame. Giving her a cheeky grin, he whispered, "I don't think Logan likes me very much," and as he said this, Mike gave him a dirty look on his way to Ross' office. Eames stifled a laugh, and hid her smile behind a petite hand.

Before Logan could stop and demand to know why she was laughing in his direction, Ross stepped out and called his name. He scowled and stalked off, leaving Goren and Eames to smirk. Giving Eames an amused look, he turned to her and said, "So what did you uh, need to show me?"

"Oh yeah," she pulled her sleeves up, causing Goren to wonder why she constantly had long sleeved shirts that covered her fingers, when she waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Goren, land the ship please and pay attention."

"Uh, sorry, I was" he made a motion near his temple, "Thinking."

"I know, pay attention. See this?" she clicked the mouse before reaching up to point at something on the computer screen. "It's the last known location of this Julian Shaw guy you wanted me to track."  
They both gazed down at the computer screen, and Goren did not like what he saw. He pulled back and looked at his hands before pointing at the screen, "He's in New York, he's here." Looking up to where he could see Logan angrily pacing in Ross' office, he added, "And Logan knew. He must've made contact, that's _how_ he knew…and that's why he asked me to vet them. I wonder…" crossing his arms, he tapped his chin in thought. Eames watched him patiently. "I wonder if Shaw threatened him, or Kathleen."

Eames shrugged indifferently, "Probably."

Shouting from within Ross' office, muffled before, was now clearly heard when Logan threw the door open and stormed out. He shouted over his shoulder, "I'll find her with or without your help!"

Ross stood in the doorway and shouted after his retreating back, "Detective!"

Ignoring the curly haired man, Logan flew by and found himself in the men's room a few seconds later. Turning the faucets for cold water, he splashed it on his face and rubbed some on his neck, gulping it down greedily. The _squeak_ of the bathroom door opening made Logan cringe, especially when he didn't hear footsteps coming in. It was when the hulking presence of Goren was nearly touching his shoulder when Logan could confirm his suspicions.

"What do you want?" Mike muttered, turning off the water before wringing his hands above the sink.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Goren replied, his voice firm yet soft. It drove Logan up the wall.

"I'm fine, so back off."

Goren took a step back, as if to leave, but decided not to. "Are you-" Goren stopped himself short, before trying again. His tone was truly curious, "Did I do something to, to offend you? Because you seem a little…well, mad."

It was silent before Logan stepped up to meet Goren nose to nose, Logan being an inch or so shorter than the other man. Meeting Goren's questioning eyes, he snarled, "You read the files." It wasn't a question, and Goren knew it wasn't to be mistaken as one.

"Well, yes. I had to make sure it was yours, so I took a glimpse."

"A _glimpse_?"

Goren's eyes drifted down Logan's nose, their faces barely apart. He could feel the man's breath on his cheek. "Yes, a glimpse. I didn't read it, but I have a pretty good memory. It's really all it would take to remember some of it."

_Of course, genius Goren would have a great memory, even when "glimpsing" at things._

"I don't believe you," Logan claimed, finally pulling away. "You're the whack-job, why should I believe you?" He knew it was being completely unfair and mean, but he was scared and angry. He just wanted to find Kathleen.

Goren's eyes widen a fraction, and his pouty lips pulled into a scowl. This man truly wanted to get into a fight, didn't he? Before he could retort, a soft knock on the men's room door stopped him. He barely glanced over to know that it was his partner coming to get him.

"Gor-en?" she faltered when she caught sight of both men, squared off. "Everything okay in here?" she asked, stepping in further.

"Fine, Eames." Logan snapped.

"Goren?" she looked at her partner with imploring eyes. She knew that look; he schooled his emotions well, but the anger and annoyance buzzing underneath his skin was evident in this occasion.

"I said it's fine, Eames!" Mike turned to send her a dark glare, his tone sharp.

She scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh _yeah_, Logan, I must've mistaken the animosity in the air for sexual tension!"

Logan took a step forward, and Goren immediately pushed on his shoulder, sending him back. It was a warning, a last chance. But Logan wanted this; he was itching to get rid of his anger on someone. Goren wagged a finger and shook his head, "Don't."

Mike stepped up once more in Goren's face. Poking the larger man in his chest, he hissed back. "Or what?"

"Bobby…" Eames voice trailed off in both warning and worry as Goren pulled himself up to his full height of 6 foot 4 inches, seemingly towering of Logan, who was hardly shorter by physical standards.

"S'matter Logan?" he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt good to get back at the bastard. He leaned close to Logan's near, and whispered, "Mommy issues?"

"You son of a-" the expletive was lost in the sound of Logan's fist connecting with the side of Goren's face. Eames watched, momentarily stunned, as her partner's head snapped back and his large frame stumbled to the side. However, the stun wore off when Goren recovered quickly and charged Logan.

Although Mike's eyes grew wide when he saw Goren lumbering towards him, he held his ground. The tackle sent both men flying backwards, causing Mike to slam against a full body mirror he used to wonder about. He suddenly realized it was there for inconvenient purposes, such as shattering into a millions pieces upon impact. With a grunt, he managed to get the upper hand and push Goren off his body, half slumped against the wall.

Goren was back quick, and the two men found themselves grappling for a strong hold on one another's neck. Eames rushed forward and attempted to wedge her hands in between the two large masses, but to no avail. Making a decision, she poked her head out of the bathroom and shouted, "I need help in here!"

Heads popped up from paperwork and turned to face the shouting woman. The unmistakable sounds of men grunting and skin against skin sounded from behind her. A fight was going on, and it must've involved her partner. Who else? It was why they didn't question why she was in the men's room in the first place. Eames stood to the side helplessly as Goren managed to free a hand and slam a solid punch into Logan's nose. Mike felt his body going slack against the wall, pulling both himself and Goren down to the ground.

Taking the opportunity, he did what he had to do. Sending a prayer to whoever listened, he hoped that Goren would understand that it was a rules free fight. With his quickie prayer sent, Logan brought his knee up and caught Goren directly. The bear of a man went down hard, and Mike had to admit that the man could keep a cool expression, even when kneed in the balls. Panting heavily, he found himself pinned against the wall once more, this time by a swarm of fellow officers. Several more were attending to Goren on the glass-covered ground, who was trying to catch his breath in a half-fetal position.

Logan had enough movement of his arm to bring a hand up to his face and feel the sticky blood bubbling from what he believed was his newly broken nose, and torn lip. He swore underneath his breath, until he noticed the near silence in the suddenly overcrowded room. Glancing up, he fully expected to see Danny Ross, but he was met with Alexandra Eames. She stood fuming for a few moments before him, and fully waited until Goren was pulled up into a sitting position and pulled from underneath his arms to settle against a wall. She turned her back to Logan and cast a look in Goren's direction, one that suggested she wasn't going to forget him either.

Suddenly, she brought her elbow back quickly and hard, nailing Logan in his precious jewels. Had he not been held up by the other men, he would have doubled over and fell onto his face. He grunted and heaved, trying to regain his breath through the pain. She pointed at Bobby, who was sitting against the bathroom wall, his long legs splayed in front of him. "I'll be having a talk with you later, Bobby."

A few _oohs_ and one _"ouch" _rang out before the presence of one extremely angry Captain was known. The officers parted like the ocean as Ross made his way through. His steps were deliberately slow, but it did nothing to mask the anger in his face. Motioning towards Eames, Bobby, and Logan, he flared his nose and flashed his green eyes. "My. Office. Now."

He turned and slowly walked back out, and someone made a comment about his hair being extra frizzy, claiming that hurricane Ross must've arrived. Someone tugged Logan's sleeve, and he realized that they wanted him to leave the restroom first. Gathering his breath, he managed to walk out with only a little bit of dragging involved.

Casting glances at each other and Goren with Eames, they decided to allow her to handle it, all afraid to near Eames at the moment. The bathroom was empty, save for the partners. The senior of the two crouched down next to Goren, and brushed a sweaty curl from his forehead in a motherly fashion. His face was flushed, yet bright pink. Blood seeped from a deep gash on his cheek, and his knuckles were torn from where they scraped against the glass.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, whispering hoarsely, "Thanks…and I'm sorry." Hitting his shoulder none too gently, she muttered, "You're welcome, you idiot."

"Help me up?" he held out a hand, and Eames pushed it away. Instead, she crawled underneath his left arm and used her weight to half lift him off the floor, as he looked for purchase with his other hand. Finding the sink, he used it as leverage to heave the rest of his body up and onto his feet. Swaying slightly, he kneeled over and waved Eames away. "One second, I'll be fi…okay."

"Good?"

He inhaled loudly and nodded, "Better, uh get uh moving. Ross'll be mad."

Eames rolled her eyes. "Mad doesn't _begin_ to cover it, big guy."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Puh-lease, please review. **

**I enjoyed writing the fight, hope you guys liked it!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Ross paced back and forth in front of three of his best detectives, two of which where swaying in their seats while the one in the middle looked both smug and pissed. He shook his head and resumed his irate pacing, unsure as to how to approach in his anger. Taking a breath, he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms tightly. Giving the three a death glare he began speaking as controlled as he could.

"This," he motioned to them, "This is something I fully expect to happen with one of my boys, but in my squad room?" He looked at them pointedly, watching their reactions with a schooled expression. Mike looked like he was going to throw up, Eames still looked like she was smug and now extremely satisfied, and Bobby looked like he was falling asleep and ready to fall out of his seat.

Shaking his head, Ross examined their wounds from where he stewed in his anger. From what he could see from the edge of his desk, Logan had a torn lip and various scratches on his neck. His nose may have been broken too, but Ross couldn't be sure, and from the way Mike held himself, he may have been injured in the stomach or back. Ross certainly knew what happened to the man's balls.

With a grimace, he turned to examine Goren with a harbored satisfaction. Blood flowed from a deep gash on his left cheek, probably from Logan's ring, and his eye was darkening into a shade of blackish purple. His hands, which were usually moving about in one manner or another, rested in his lap in a mangled heap. Torn up from glass, Ross surmised, when he remembered the floor being littered with it.

Tilting his head to the side, Ross took a steadying breath before shaking his head and straightening up. "Goren, put some ice on that eye before you can't see anymore, and get some stitches for those cuts. I trust you," he said to Eames, "To make sure your partner gets taken care of?"

"Of course," she smiled, patting Goren's broad shoulder a little too roughly for the injured man's taste.

"And you," he looked Logan up and down, "Am I correct to assume this whole…incident was started by you?" To Mike's solemn nod, he continued, "Then, you can stay here while I think of a proper way to discipline you, and you too Detective Goren," he called out as both Bobby and Eames made their way out of his office. Rounding his desk, Ross jotted something on a piece of paper before placing the pen down and staring at Logan, who shifted from either pain or discomfort. "Why?" and to Mike's bemused expression he added, "And don't play coy with me Detective, you're hardly in any position to being doing so. You know what I mean."

"It's a," Logan searched for the correct word, his eyes downcast, "Personal matter, Captain." Once again shifting in his seat, he murmured, "I need to go, I'm wasting time that I could be using to find Hol-Kathleen. Kathleen."

Ross gave him a mocking smile, "You should have thought of that before you attacked Detective Goren."

Mike shook his head, and quickly wished he hadn't. Goren's fists were nothing to mess with, and one blow to the head from the ham-sized hands hurt Mike more than he thought anything ever could. "I know, I know I'm in no position to be asking you this, but can you _please_ set aside my punishment until I find Kathleen? Julian Shaw could have found her by now, she could be…she could be dead, Ross."

Ross studied Logan a little longer, before expelling another sigh. "Fine. However, I'm not asking Detective Goren to back down despite what just occurred today. He's still the best we have, and you're going to need the best in order to find a missing person in this city."

Mike swallowed his protest and nodded his agreement. He needed Goren's help, as much as he didn't want it. He realized that Ross was speaking to him, and he looked up quickly to see something of concern on Ross' face.

"You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah," he replied thickly, although he wasn't. He was exhausted, he was hurting, and he was worried out of his mind for the safety of Kathleen.

"Okay. Go wash up, and if you need to, see someone for your injuries." Logan nodded at his dismissal, and stood up slowly. Making his way out of Ross' office, he heard his Captain call out, "And don't start anything."

After running some water over his face, and the back of his neck, he found himself outside within the span of ten minutes. Rain pounded on the pedestrians, tapping on the leaves before swirling grime covered drains. He turned his face to look up at the gray, cloudless sky, and thrust his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The water soaked his white shirt through, plastering his dark hair to his head. Licking his swollen lip, he shivering and realized that without Kathleen or Marvin in his life, he was utterly alone.

* * *

**And of these cut-throat busted sunsets…**

**These cold and damp white mornings…**

**I have grown weary…**

**If through my cracked and dusted dime-store lips…**

**I spoke these words out loud would no one hear me?…**

**Lay your blouse across the chair…**

**Let fall the flowers from your hair…**

**And kiss me with that country mouth, so plain…**

**Outside, the rain is tapping on the leaves…**

**To me it sounds like they're applauding us the quiet love we made…**

**Will I always feel this way?…**

**So empty, so estranged…

* * *

**

Eames glanced over occasionally at her sullen partner, feeling her satisfaction from earlier slipping away with each mile they drove. She placed a tentative hand on Goren's forearm, feeling the damp cloth underneath her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, feeling bad now when she remembered how roughly she slapped the bag of ice against his eye in the hospital.

Goren shifted in his seat, once more become his old fidgety self. He pulled the bag of ice away from his face and gave her a placid look. She giggled at his expression, because he looked far from being 'okay.' "Sorry I asked," she laughed, turning to watch the road through the steady swiping of windshield wipers.

She heard his soft laugh, and wished she could turn to see the half smile she knew would be on his face. She could hear him turn to face her, so she tilted her head to the side in order to hear his words over the pounding of rain. "Should I have hit him back?"

"Well, I would've. Of course, I also would've hit him first a long time ago, so my opinion is moot." She risked a glance in his direction, and caught the concentration on his face. "Why? Do you feel bad?"

Shaking his head, he responded, "No, it's just that I…" he began using his hands to explain, "I can talk people from killing themselves, from harm-harming others, but…I couldn't talk a fellow officer from hitting me?"

Eames shook her head, "You and I both know that you could have had you not egged him on, and that's the real reason why you're upset. You wanted him to hit you."

Goren slumped in his seat, resting his elbow against the door before placing his head on his hand. "Yeah, I did. He was angry, and I was getting annoyed and I let that get to me…I never let emotions like that get to me."

"Well you should every now and then," she replied honestly. "Keeping all those emotions in that head of yours is not a very safe, nor very healthy thing to do. You know that better than anyone."

"Yeah," he breathed, staring out the window in a boyish fascination as water rivulets made their way down his windowpane. "I guess I just needed you to tell me that," he nearly whispered, turning to face her with his dark brown eyes.

"'You?'" she repeated, "Why me? Why not _someone_; why did I have to be the one to tell you something as important as that?"

"Because, nothing's important unless it's coming from your mouth," he claimed, as if it were the simplest answer in the world, when in fact it was extremely loaded.

"Bobby," she sighed, wishing she could tear her eyes from the road and fix him with a questioning and annoyed look.

"Sorry," he apologized, before adding, "Eames, you're my partner and my best friend, you know that. You also know I don't have anyone in my life except you and the job," he held up his hands in surrender and added quickly, "And I know it's my fault that my life is like that. But it doesn't negate the fact that it _is _like that."

The steady drumming of rain filled the silence until Goren resumed speaking, "I just wanted you to know that I, I really trust your judgment. Is…is that okay?"

Smiling, Eames shook her head at his hesitant voice. "Yes, Goren, it's very okay." They resumed their silent ride, shaking their heads in quiet amusement. When they pulled up in front of the 1 PP, they both caught sight of Logan's soaked form.

Parking quickly, Eames muttered, "Shit," and hopped out of the SUV. Running over towards the man, Goren could see her motioning at the car and yelling over the rain. Logan reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled over, and he get in the back seat quietly. After everyone was settled back in the warmth of the car, Eames turned to face Logan. "What the hell were you doing? You could get sick from standing out there like that!"

She sent Goren a glare that dared him to defy her reasoning, both knowing that you couldn't become sick just from standing in the rain, but from a lowered immune system. He took the hint and lowered his eyes to his folded hands. Turning back to face Logan, she continued, "Listen, we're going to head over to your place and start our search over."

Mike nodded, but his eyes were focused on the neat stitching on Goren's cheek. He looked out the window and muttered, "I'm sorry, about…you know…I'm sorry."

Goren shifted in his seat until he could look over his shoulder at Logan. Meeting the man's hawk like eyes with his own puppy ones, he nodded. "I'm sorry too, for what I said. I shouldn't have goaded you."

The other man shrugged, "It's nothing. Let's just find Kathleen."

Eames, after watching the exchange, turned to face the front. Pulling out onto the road again, she apologized, which surprised herself and Logan but not her partner. Shaking her head, she asked Logan if he knew where Kathleen could be.

"No…she just took off with the dog…they could be anywhere out there…with him," his distaste for Julian evident in his tone.

Several minutes later, Eames pulled up in front of Logan's apartment building. She realized she wasn't able to park where she pulled up, and offered to do so if they exited out there. "Wouldn't want you two to get wet anymore than you already are," she joked.

Goren watched as Logan entered the building, and followed closely behind. He pulled up short at the top of the stairs, and to Logan's questioning look he replied, "Someone needs to let her in. Go on up, we'll be there."

Mike shrugged and continued going, as Goren made his way back down the stairs. In front of his door, Logan pulled out his key and was ready to insert it when he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Angered that he didn't bring his weapon with him, and that he left Goren down several flight of stairs, he decided to continue in anyway. Pushing it open slowly, he cast his eyes about, looking for any signs of human life.

"Kathleen?" he called out softly, praying that she had returned. "Kathleen, you here Bud?" He tripped over an object on the floor. Leaning over his couch, he turned on his lamp to see what it was. "Marvin!" he knelt by the dog's body, and sighed with relief when he realized that the dog was still breathing evenly.

"Marvin!" a voice called out, mockingly. Logan looked up sharply from where he knelt, and saw Julian closing the front door, a gun pointed at the head of Kathleen. Pressing the gun to her temple harder, he yelled, "Get up! Slowly!"  
Logan did as he was commanded to, his eyes focused on the scared face of Kathleen. Julian moved his hand from Kathleen's arm to her neck, enjoying the widening of Logan's eyes. "You took what's mine," he snarled at the unarmed detective, "You shouldn't have done that."

_Where the hell is Goren!_ Logan thought as he heard himself respond, "I didn't realize that you owned her, Shaw."

His hand tightened around her throat, the gun now pointing at Logan. "You do now, don't you? Why don't you put your hands behind your head and turn around, huh?"

"Why?" Logan questioned, his voice controlled despite his fear and anger.

Julian's released the safety on the gun, and waved it in the air. "Do as I say," he growled, "Or I'll waste her."

Doing as he was told, he continued speaking. "But if you hurt her, you can't have her anymore. Right? So why don't you let her go, Julian? Just you and me, mano-a-mano." As he spoke, he managed to turn on his knees to face the two others, hands on his head.

Julian seemed to ponder this option, before shaking his head. "No, why don't you just shut the hell up?" Suddenly, the sound of someone calling out a name startled him. He pressed his ear against the front door and paled as the sounds of footsteps clambered up the stairs and down the hall. Locking the door, he pushed Kathleen into Logan's arms.

Catching her, Logan expertly whirled around their bodies around, his body molding to hers in a protective manner. Three gunshots rang out, two of which Logan could account for, as the other went beyond his hazy field of vision. He could hear pounding on the door, and the frantic shouts of both Goren and Eames. The unmistakable sound of a solid body ramming against wood echoed in the room, until the door cracked open and splinters flew like misguided missiles.

Guns drawn, the Golden Pair moved in expertly. Logan's senses intensified, and he could hear the sound of a small body crouching; Eames…next to whose body? He felt his own body being pulled up and rolled over onto the carpeted floor effortlessly. Looking up into the blurred face of Goren, Logan attempted to speak, to ask where Kathleen was. He tasted the warm blood flowing over his lips, down his cheek and onto the soaked ground.

"Logan…stay…me…'kay? Stay…me!" the deeply troubled voice of Goren drifted in and out, and it irked Logan that he could see the man's mouth moving, but could only hear half the words. A scream ripped the air, ringing in his ears.

Kathleen was pulling at Eames arms, trying to free herself and run to Mike's side. She reached a hand out, a last attempt to make contact, and he tried to do the same. However, his lead filled arms didn't budge and the frantic hands of Goren were all over his face and pulling at his shirt. "Eames! Get her…and call…now!"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, the blurred face of Goren above his own making him feel nauseas. He tried to move away from Goren's hands, wishing he would just leave him alone. He felt his body relaxing, until he no longer heard Goren's shouts or felt his hands. He succumbed to the welcoming darkness of sense free unconsciousness.

Panting raggedly, Goren looked over to where Eames was ushering Kathleen into the hall, where neighbors where gathering with curious expressions. He strained to meet her eyes, and when he was unable to, he looked down at the body he was straddling. His sticky, marooned stained hands expertly rolled over the limp body and pressed down on the gushing wounds he found in the opposite side.

Eames knelt down beside him minutes later, out of breath. "Bus is on the way…" she whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the blood that silkily maneuvered itself over Goren's slender fingers. "How bad?"

"Two…two entry wounds, to the back and neck…only one exit wound…" his eyes roamed up the bloodied body to the neck, where Eames could clearly see the deep gash the bullet made. She turned her head away and swallowed roughly.

Without looking up from his hands, one over the other and coated in the coppery smelling liquid on top of the wound, he softly whispered, "Shaw?"

"DOA, one to the head…" she muttered, her eyes now roaming over the motionless body of Julian Shaw. "Coward bastard."

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, during which Eames managed to hold off bemused neighbors until the paramedics arrived. Pushing Goren off Mike, they took over and began to do their job. Goren stood to the side, watching in his lost manner as the men picked up Logan's body and strapped him down onto a yellow backboard. As they made their way out of the room, nearly falling over the unconscious body of Marvin, Eames found her way to her partner's side.

"They're taking him to St. Vincent's," she told him, pushing her bangs up and way from her forehead. She turned to face him, and placed a hand on his on shoulder. "He'll be okay…I mean, it's Logan right? He's a fighter," she gently prodded the stitching on Goren's face, and he offered her a small smile in order to ease her worries. He glanced down at his large hands, both stained completely with Logan's blood.

Offering Goren a last compassionate look, Eames walked over to discuss the situation with a fellow officer. He looked around, as though he had no idea what he was doing here. Lost in thought, he ambled to the fallen animal and knelt down beside it. Checking for a pulse, he was relieved to feel a steady beat underneath his fingers. Deciding to take care of the dog while the others were preoccupied, Goren effortlessly picked him up and cradled him in his strong arms.

"I'm taking Marvin to a vets. Meet you later?" to her understanding nod, he retreated out of the apartment, and past the throng of onlookers while holding the large animal in his hands. It was something to do, and Eames understood that. "Come on, Marv, let's get you looked at."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review.**

**mano-a-mano means "hand to hand," but it sounds so much like "man to man" that I believe Logan would think it actually would be.  
**

**"Empty" Ray Lamontagne**

**So, review please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I HAVE NO MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, SO PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THE MEDICAL ASPECT OF THIS SERIOUSLY…WELL NOT TOO SERIOUSLY…PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**

**Plus, I'm posting this rather early in the morning, meaning I am exhausted. So if anything seems off kilter, please let me know what I can do to fix it. That, or tell me what you did like. I'd love the feedback please! And don't forget to tell your friends about this fic, the more reviews, the happier the writer! You all know how that works...

* * *

  
**

The leg bounced up and down erratically. It didn't seem to have a rhythm, but an "it's my way or the highway" attitude, stopping and starting in spurts. Was it out of boredom? An old childhood habit? Whatever it was, it annoyed Bobby Goren a whole hell of a lot.

Pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against, he unfolded his arms and gestured at his partner. "Do you have to do that?" he demanded. Eames stilled and gave him an indescribable look. He sighed heavily and hung his head, bringing a hand to his mouth. Looking up from underneath his brows, he nearly missed her concerned expression.

Removing his hand from his mouth, he slid it down his jaw until it rested on the back of his neck. Kneading at the tension he felt built up there, Goren muttered, "Sorry…I-I'm sorry." Shoving his right hand into his trouser pocket, he scratched at the base of his neck with the other. "It's just all this…waiting…and not knowing…"

Eames nodded in understanding, standing up to comfort her solemn partner. "I know," meeting his eyes, she repeated, "I know."

Goren shook his head and pulled away, surprising even himself at the whimper caught in his throat. "It's, it's my fault…I should have stayed with him, Eames," by this time, he was rambling and pulling away from the smaller woman, motioning down the hall with both hands in which he had last seen Logan wheeled away. "If I had stayed with him, this wouldn't have happened…"

Shaking her head roughly, she backed him up against a wall. "No, Bobby, no. It wasn't your fault, and you are not going to blame yourself for this. Understand?" When he didn't respond, she grabbed his jaw and turned his head to face her, ignoring his wince. "Un-der-stand?"  
Goren blinked and swallowed roughly, and Eames decided that that was better than anything else he could have said or done. "Good." She released her hold on his chin and stepped back to examine his bloody and disheveled clothing. She didn't fail to notice his pink hands, the flesh scrubbed raw in an attempt to rid of the blood. "Why don't you go home and freshen up? Then maybe you could pick up some food, we could both use it."

Once more, he blinked, although this was more in shock or confusion. "You want me to _freshen_ up and grab some _food_?" he replied, his voice thick, his dark eyes flashing in the florescent lighting.

"Yes, and coffee while you're at it. It won't do anyone any good if either one of us drop dead at their feet, now would it?" she knew her choice of words could have been better, judging from the way his eyelids fluttered.

"_Eames_…" he tried to protest, pulling his large frame away from the wall.

Before she could fight him anymore on the subject, a deep voice startled them both. They turned to face a relatively tall doctor, whose blood tainted scrubs did nothing to ease Goren's worries.

"Detectives Goren and Eames, I presume? I'm Dr. Orson." He shook both of their hands firmly, before motioning to a row of chairs behind him. "Why don't we have a seat, and I can inform you on Detective Logan's condition?"

Eames nodded and complied, sitting on the edge of the seat like a dainty doll. Goren opted for the wall once more, tilting his head to the side as if whatever the doctor had to say, he would take it badly.

Casting Goren a questioning glance, Dr. Orson turned to face Eames and proceeded. "As you both well know, Detective Logan has suffered from two gunshot wounds. The one to his neck was through and through; it was easy enough to patch up. The one to his back entered cleanly enough, but after cracking two of his ribs, and nicking a kidney, it settled into his ascending colon."

Glancing at Eames, Goren pursed his lips in thought. Calling the doctor's attention by gesturing with his right hand, he said, "I thought that people could live without their ascending colon…?"

Orson folded his hands and nodded. "Yes, many people live healthy lives missing one of their colons…however, the bullet cannot be left there. It needs to be surgically removed, and that is where the problem lies."

"I…I don't understand," Goren nearly growled. "What is the damn problem?"

"Bobby," Eames soft voice warned, her eyes seeking his from across the hall.

"I understand your anger and frustration, Detective. And judging from your reactions, I assume you both didn't know about Detective Logan's previous surgery." It wasn't a question. When they both turned to face him bemused, he continued. "I may be breakin-"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Goren interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "Tell us."

"Well, according to his file, the surgery was to remove part of his ascending colon due to blunt force trauma. The surgery seemingly went well, however the complications ensued afterwards when Detective Logan contracted an illness due to contaminated tools. It severely damaged the rest of the organ. Once more according to the file, his mother refused to consent to another surgery."

"I still don't understand."

Orson sighed, "Logan doesn't want the surgery either." Holding up a hand to stop the protests from the partners, he quickly added, "He's lucid enough to make his own decisions. Normally we'd leave the bullet where it is, rather than risk a surgery. However, do to the fact that the colon has been deteriorating for years from the past infection and poor handling of it, it could easily lose it's hold on the bullet, and cause more damage."

Goren threw his head back, slamming it against the plastered wall. He grimaced in pain, but groaned in frustration. "And there's nothing you can do to change his mind?"  
The doctor shrugged, "We've tried everything. The best we can do is hold him for the broken ribs…after they heal, he has a few more years before anything happens to that bullet. Then it's anybody's guess as to what occurs next."

It was quiet, despite all the shuffling, coughing, and beeping. The doctor cleared his throat and stood. "If you wish to talk to him, you may. Room 314. One at a time, though." As he began to walk off, he suddenly stopped and walked back. "I almost forgot to mention. Detective Logan received numerous bruises and scratches from a recent encounter, including a fractured nose. He also suffered blunt force trauma to his genitals, which I regret to say may have left him sterile. I was wondering if you two…" he trailed off at the paling of both officers. Reexamining the larger of the two, he noticed the black eye and stitching. "I assume you were the cause of those injuries?"

"Some of 'em," he mumbled, not daring to look over at his stricken partner.

"I see," Orson murmured. "Well, I just thought you two ought to know. And when you go to see him, would you please make sure that the woman at his side gets some food and rest? She hasn't budged an inch."

They both nodded solemnly until Eames called out, "Have you informed her about Detective Logan?"

"Yes, and she's been trying to convince him to have the surgery. But, like mother like son…" the doctor winked and walked off, unbeknownst to the fact that Eames had to step in front of her partner in order to keep him from ripping Orson to shreds.

"Did you hear him?" he grumbled, "Logan's nothing like his mother…"

"You know what he meant Bobby." She claimed, her voice trying to stay smooth, but belied her panicked expression.

Both breathing harshly, Bobby turned to look down at Eames. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern softening his expression and voice.

She looked up, and it shocked him to see tears in her eyes. "I may have made him sterile Bobby…Jesus!"

Sighing in both of their sorrow, he gently embraced her for the first time. It was their first hug that either could remember in their partnership, and it was inside the hallway of a hospital, where their fellow officer lie wounded. Thumbing away her tears, he shushed her quietly. "It's okay, Alex…it's going to be okay…shhshhshh…It's okay…" he rocked her back and forth in his arms, pressing his cheek into her hair.

Minutes dragged on slowly, just as the weight of what had transpired dragged down Goren's knees. Sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the wall, he cradled his distraught partner. She rarely cried, and he was troubled at how upset she truly was. But, knowing what he knew about human nature, he concluded that ever since her nephew had been born, she had a new respect for parenthood. She held it highly, although Bobby couldn't help but smirk when he thought that no one held family higher than Detective Elliot Stabler of Manhattan SVU.

Finding himself dozing off in the center of the hall, Goren jostled his partner and whispered something of the likes of coffee. Yawning, she nodded and stood slowly. She held out her hand to help her partner up, but he batted it away and pushed himself off the floor. Murmuring something about being "too heavy, but thanks anyway," he guided her over to the plastic chairs and sat her down.

"I'm going to check on Kathleen, okay? Then I'll drive you home so you can rest. Maybe I'll buy you a cup of coffee after, if you're good." His teasing didn't seem to invade her sad state of mind, so he patted her shoulder in a "Ross-like" manner and ambled down the hall in a steady gait.

Entering the room with a gentle knock, he was stunned at the pallor of Logan. Easing in, he knelt beside the sleeping form of Kathleen, who curled into an uncomfortable position in a chair. "Hey…Kathleen?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Kathleen, I need you to wake up."

Stirring slowly, she swatted at his hand. "Goren? What's the matter? Has something happened to M-" she stopped herself short when she saw that Mike was sleeping on. "Good," she yawned, "Good."

"Did the doctor tell you everything?" Goren whispered, fearful of waking up Logan. Kathleen nodded tearfully.

"They said he may be, be sterile…and the stubborn idiot won't consent to surgery…" she wept softly, and allowed Goren to envelope her small frame with a hug. Holding her as he did his own partner, he whispered comforting words. "But, but he doesn't know, Bobby…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he pulled away. "Who doesn't know what, Kathleen?"

She laughed, emitting a small hiccup. "It's like a soap opera, or something terribly clichéd," she nearly giggled, despite her steady flow of tears.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby demanded, his brown eyes scanning her face for hints. And it hit him, as he knew it would. He wasn't called the best for nothing. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "You're pregnant."

Nodding, Kathleen wiped away some of the tears with the back of her hand. "How'd you know?"

"You're face…it's plump. The cheeks are flushed…you're, you're eyes are shining…" he pointed them out with a half-smile. "You keep touching you're stomach, as if to make sure it's really true…"

Kathleen laughed again, "Wow, you're very good." Then she touched her cheeks worriedly, "I'm plump?"

He couldn't help but laugh too, and shook his head. "I didn't mean it in a bad way…it suits you very well."

"Thank you," she murmured, before tearing her eyes away from his and looking at Logan's sleeping form. "I was going to tell him soon, but then he found out the truth. About my past…and you know too, don't you?"

She turned to face his caring face, and he looked so sad for her. "I know, and I'm sorry for all that man has put you through, Kathleen." When she turned her head away, he gently touched her cheek and added, "And Mike understands. He doesn't care. He was worried sick for you."

"But what about my being pregnant? He never expressed his want for children, or even what our future would be like. This is so surreal," she sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll do whatever you feel is right," he stated firmly. "But right now, you'll do what I think is right, and that's getting up and allowing me to take you to my place. You and Eames can sleep there while I try to convince this idiot," he smiled at her, motioning towards Mike, "To allow the surgery."

Nodding her consent, she stood shakily. "Alright, thank you."

Nearly two hours later, Goren checked his watch for the umpteenth time and scrubbed his face with his hands. He had managed to get the two women to sleep in his home, and now he waited for the doctors to leave the conscious Logan alone.

After the battery of tests was done, Logan looked over at Goren wearily. "Don't start with me," he muttered hoarsely.

"Start what, Mike?" he questioned, standing up and leaning over the railing to Logan's bed. "Start knocking some sense into that thick skull of yours?"

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head slowly. "It's…none of your business," he managed to reply, licking at his dry lips tiredly.

Filling a glass of water for him, Goren placed the straw in the man's mouth and urged him to take a few sips. "Easy, easy…"

Annoyed, Logan stopped drinking and pushed the cup away. "I don't…need it…the surgery…"

"Yes, you do. And Kathleen has a very good reason for you to have it too," and from Logan's puzzled look he plowed on, "But that's her story to tell." Titling his head, he asked, "Why won't you do it? It's a simple procedure."

Frowning, Mike bit back, "That's what… they said before… and I wound…wound up fighting death…. from a little mistake. I won't…I won't be subjected to all of that… again."

"That was years ago, Mike!" Bobby stressed, "You need it! There's no harm in doing something that your mother wouldn't approve of now, she's dead. Especially if it's something that could save you from future damage."

Glaring at him, Logan growled, "The hell…do you know…about it?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I have my ways, Mike."

Rather than indulging Bobby in his mind play, Logan reclined in his cot and closed his eyes. "I'm tired…Goren…"

"I don't care," he snapped, "You need the surgery!"  
"Why are you…so hell bent…on my getting this, huh? It's…it's none of your damn…business." Logan's breathing sounded harsh in the near silent room.

"Because I'd like for baby Logan to grow up knowing her father!" he retorted, before he squeezed his eyes shut and cursed his mouth, not for the first time.

Wide eyed, the haggard looking detective turned to him. "Wha…excuse…what the hell did you…just say?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, it's so early in the morning that everything is **

**beginning to blur into one massive ink thing...which is just plain weird...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

After several failed attempts at trying to change the subject, Bobby sighed and shook his head. Kneading the muscles in his neck, with both hands, he tilted his head to the side and stared at the floor.

"Bobby-" Mike was trying to start again, his face paler than before.

"Mike, I shouldn't have said anything, okay? I-I need to leave before I say anything more." He stood up abruptly, making a choking sound when Logan's hand shot up and grabbed his collar. "Mike," Bobby nearly plead, "Please let Kathleen tell you the rest…it's not my place."

"You started it," the man growled, "So you better finish it." His hold on Goren's lapel tightened, despite his weakened state. Looking down at Logan's hand, Bobby slumped forward.

"Okay, Mike." He sat down and looked at the floor once again, before hesitantly looking up to meet Logan's eyes. "Okay, okay…" taking a deep breath, he plowed on, "She didn't tell me, just so you know. I guessed it."

Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You _guessed_ it?"

"Well, yes."

Rather than pursue that line of thought, Logan shook his head. With a resigned sigh, he nestled his head back into the pillow behind him. He rubbed his temple, as the beginnings of a headache set in. "Was she planning on telling me?"  
"Yes." Bobby studied his colleague with a sympathetic expression. Leaning over the railing, he decided this was his in. "Mike…you need the surgery."

He groaned, although pain wasn't the source of it. "I won't risk it, Goren."

"But you'd-you'd risk causing more damage to yourself in the future? Irreversible damage that, that could cost you your _life_?" he gesticulated wildly with his hands, trying to convince the bull headed detective to see things his way.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Logan furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. However, the expression gave Goren hope that he could crack Logan's tough exterior. "I grew up without my father. I mean…the man there, if he ever was, cannot be considered my father…or a father to anyone. A father raises his child, loves it unconditionally…plays with him, takes him to ball games and teaches him how to burp and flirt with the ladies."

Mike smirked at that, but refused to meet Goren's gaze. "Don't you want to be the man to do that? To be the hero for a little boy…or, or a little girl." Logan's breath expelled in an audible _whoosh_.

Deciding to let Mike sit with those thoughts, Goren stood up once more and made his way out of the room. "Think about it Logan."

* * *

Pulling out his cell phone, Bobby answered it with a doleful, "Goren."

"_Bobby? Where are you?"_

Running a hand over his haggard face, he looked around the hallway and answered. "The hospital. I was trying to convince Logan to consent to the surgery."

There was a pause before Eames asked, "_How'd that go?"_

"I don't know," he admitted, "I left him thinking about it when I left though."

"_Close enough,"_ and Goren smiled when he imagined her shrugging. "_Anyway, I called to let you know Marvin is ready to be picked up." _When he didn't answer immediately, she adopted a worried tone. "_Are you okay, Goren?"_

He sighed and pressed the phone to his ear, taking a step back to be narrowly hit by a nurse pushing a stretcher. "Yeah, I'm fine Eames. It's been a long day…and…" he trailed off and shook his head. Raising a hand to scratch his graying temple, he closed his eyes and said, "I'm going to pick up Marvin, okay? I'll, uh, I'll swing on by and pick you two up…if, if you want me to."

"_Sure. Kathleen wants to see Logan again, discuss their…well to discuss a lot of things I guess." _She laughed softly and Goren smiled shyly, not missing the appreciative look from a nurse across the way. His smile widening, Goren turned to lean his shoulder against the wall and tilted his head away from the young onlooker.

"Good, I'm on my way out then. See you two soon."

"_Bye,"_ she drawled, and he nodded despite her unavailability to see it.

* * *

Bobby sat impatiently in the obscenely small waiting room. Although he and an elderly man clutching a birdcage were its only residents, he had trouble imagining it full of animals on a busy day. Unable to keep still, and his racing thoughts at bay, he began drumming a beat against his thigh until a young woman stepped out from a side room and met his eyes.

Smiling widely, she stepped forward and met him with a firm handshake. "I'm Dr. Elaine Giordano, but everyone calls me Lainey…" she greeted him, adding the nickname as an option.

Standing to meet her when she came over, he looked down and nodded. Looking down at their hands, he pulled it back with an embarrassed laugh and replied, "Uh, Robert Goren…Bobby…but everyone calls me Detective."

Laughing, she gave him a charming, white-toothed smile. "Okay, Detective-"

"Uh, Bobby…please," he interjected as he followed her down a narrow hall, "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's perfectly alright." Meeting his gaze with bright green eyes, she motioned to a nearby door. "Well, your dog seems to be doing fine." Entering the examination room, she led him to where the lethargic animal lay on a metal slab.

Marvin lifted his head drowsily and licked Goren's outstretched fingers.

"We found traces of diazepam-"

"A valium," he said softly, gazing down at the dog.

"Yes. But with a lot of rest and plenty of water, he should be up and running around in no time." She looked at the dog and smiled his Goren found a sweet spot behind the dog's left ear.

Realizing her eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from the dog's head. Holding it out for her to shake, he muttered an apology and quickly offered his left hand, the one he hadn't used to touch the dog with. "Thanks for everything, Dr."

"Lainey," she corrected, "And you're very welcome." Watching him pick up the large dog, she added, "He will need to be brought in again, for a check up, a week or two from now."

"Okay," he responded, making no effort to leave the room, despite the heavy weight of Marvin in his arms. He looked at her from half-lidded eyes, a small smile pulling at his lip. Goren admitted that he enjoyed the fact that she didn't flinch or break the gaze, despite his intimidating presence. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and thanked her again.

"No problem…Bobby." As he made it to the entryway of the room, she called out, "Nice meeting you."

Startled by that, he nearly tripped. Pausing, he hesitantly said, "Likewise."

As he found himself outside the building, Goren stopped and gently placed Marvin on his feet. Making sure the dog was able to walk the rest of the way to the car, he tugged gently on the leash and nearly made it halfway there. He pulled up short when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he found himself face to face with the blonde hair Lainey.

Her cheeks tinged with pink, she handed him a card. "In case you need to call me…for Marvin." She backed away, biting her bottom lip, before offering him a small wave and reentering the building.

Glancing down at the card with a smirk, he turned it over to find her home and cell number scribbled on the back. Laughing, he pocketed the white card and heaved Marvin into the backseat of the vehicle.

Sniffing at his pocket, Marvin pawed at the breast pocket in which the card rested. Looking down at his jacket, and back at the dog, Goren shook his head. "Sorry boy, I think that's for me. But who knows," he scratched the dog's head, "She may have a Lassie waiting at home."

* * *

After picking up both Eames and Kathleen, and dropping off a sleeping Marvin, the trio found themselves outside of Logan's room. Hands in his pocket, Goren turned to face the women with a small shrug.

Sighing, Eames placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Go ahead, get everything out in the open. He may be a bull headed moron, but he's a good guy."  
"I know," she sighed. Raking a hand through her dark hair, she turned away from the door. Reassured by the presence of both Goren and Eames, she turned back and placer her hand on the slightly open door. Pushing it open further, she could saw the large form of Logan trying to reach for a glass of water.

Before he could knock it over, or further injure himself, she hurried in and came to his aide. "Here," she said, helping him take a drink of the clear liquid. Looking up at her from underneath his thick brows, he sucked on the straw slowly.

"Thanks," he replied softly when she pulled the empty glass back and set it on the stand beside him.

Nodding, she pulled the visitor's chair closer to his side and promptly sat down. Wishing he would be the one to start speaking, she decided to plunge in first. "After apologizing profusely, Goren told me what he told you."

"Yeah," he grunted, staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression.

Placing a hand on his wrist, she forced him to look at her as she asked, "So? How do you feel about it?"

Sighing heavily, he met her eyes. "I don't know," he admitted, "I really don't. I just never saw myself as the father…type. You know?" Taking a deep breath, he went on to say, "I did have a girlfriend once, who became pregnant. But she had an abortion before we could discuss anything."

Quiet for a moment, she squeezed his wrist and softly asked, "How did you feel about that?"

Logan shrugged, wincing as he did so. "I was a little disappointed. I decided right then and there that it wasn't meant to be…it just wasn't in the cards."

"And now?" she pressed; her blue eyes darted back and forth over his face, trying to read his stoic expression.

Rubbing his eyebrow with his free hand, Logan tilted his head back and offered her a timid smile. "I guess I was playing with a faulty deck."

Laughing with relief, she resisted the urge to hug him. Glad that the first topic was out of the way, she lifted his arm and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. Intertwining his hand with hers, he muttered, "Shaw?"

"Dead," she replied without hesitancy. "He's finally dead."  
Meeting her eyes, he turned serious. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped…"

Heaving a sigh, she pulled her hand away from his and stood. She began pacing the length of his bed. "I guess I thought I was finally safe. I can tell you I certainly felt that way when I was with you." Wringing her hands, she added, "I just didn't want to burden with you with my problems, my past."

The occasional bleeps and beeps of the monitors filled the near silence that ensued, until Logan suddenly asked, "How's the mutt?"  
Surprised, Kathleen answered, "Goren took him to a vets. They found diazepam in his system. Plenty of water and rest, and Marvin will be just fine."

"Good."

She frowned as she studied his profile closely, before touching his swollen lip. "Where's this from?"

"Goren."

"Goren? What do you mean _Goren?"_

Turning to face her, he growled, "I _mean_, I punched Goren. So naturally, he hit me back."

"Why, why would you _hit_ him?" she demanded incredulously.

"I was angry, and scared- I couldn't find you! I was…upset."

"So you hit the one man that could have helped you find me?"

"Eames was there too!" He protested with a wave of his hand, although it sounded completely out of place.

"That doesn't matter, Mike!" She hit his arm, "You big lout!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy Bud." He began reasoning, wishing no more harm on himself. The drugs may have dulled his pain, but it didn't annihilate it.

"Don't you 'Bud' me Michael Logan. I can't believe you hit that nice man."

Logan scoffed, "'Nice man?' He looked at the files!"

Glowering, she muttered, "So did I."

Freezing, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, you shouldn't have done that."

"Well I did. Mind telling me why there are files on me?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Logan began worrying his bottom lip. "Julian approached me outside our building, and Marvin and him didn't seem to like each other. I wanted to check him out, and besides…he threatened me."

"Damn it, Mike," shook her head, "You should have told me!"

"_I_ should have told _you_? I wasn't the one hiding an entire past, _Kathleen_!" he pointed to himself and punctuated his words with exaggerated facial expressions.

Slumping into her seat, she muttered, "You're right."

His dark eyebrows shot up, "Say what?"

"You're right?"

"That will be the first and last time I will ever hear those words from a woman ever again." He sighed and fell back into his pillow.

"And I'm sure this won't be the first time I tell you to apologize to Bobby, will it?" her tone was tight, but her eyes twinkled.

He grimaced, "Probably not."

"He's a really good guy, Mike, give him a chance. He did just save your life. Had he not been so quick to apply pressure to your back, you could have bled out…" her hand shot out and knocked his own away from the gauze on his neck, "And stop picking at that!"

"It's driving me nuts," he growled.

"And you're driving _me _nuts," she kid, sliding a hand into his hair and pulling his head over for a soft kiss. "I'm glad you're okay," she whispered against the pink flesh before pulling away.

"Huh." Looking over at him, she could see that he was drifting off again.

Smiling, she attempted to brush his hair down. "You need a haircut."

"Yeah," he murmured, before grabbing her hand and saying, "Hey Bud?"

Leaning down she whispered, "Hey what?"

"I love you."

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep. Kathleen placed a kiss on his temple and repeated the sentiment in kind.

* * *

**End.**

**It seems like a good place to stop, and leave their future to your imaginations. **

**Thanks for the reviews, but more will never hurt.**


End file.
